Dungeon Assault
Dungeon Assault is a perpetual strategy game. The aim of the game is to increase your renown by successfully raiding other players' dungeons and by defending your own. Players earn treasure for successful raids, which is used to buy traps and monsters to defend their dungeon, and to hire monsters to form a raiding party. Raiding For those more interested in the mathematical probabilities of raiding, please visit the Probability subpage. Raiding other Dragons' dungeons is the main source of renown and treasure. Players must first recruit a raiding party from the Stable. Then they can select a rival Dragon's dungeon to raid. There are three possible results from a raid. # The dungeon defeats the raiding party. The raiding player loses renown, and if the dungeon rooms were particularly dangerous, possibly some raiders as well. # The Dragon awakes while the party is trying to steal gold. No renown is gained nor lost for this. However the Dragon may eat some or all of the raiders, and if any of your raiders lost stats or killed in the dungeon rooms, they are so. # The raiding party successfully steals some gold from the dragon. This results in a gain of renown and treasure for the raiding player. However, this does not "cure" your raiders, so if they get damaged from other rooms, they stay that way. If the raider successfully reaches the hoard room of the target dungeon (i.e. it is not defeated by the dungeon, as per option 1), it will also pick up a bounty of the dungeon, if it has one. The maximum bounty of the dungeon is equivalent to 5% of the user's renown, with a maximum cap at 500 treasure for all players. A rough amount is shown in a number of gold bars next to username, with no gold bars representing no bounty. The bounty, if it is taken after a successful raid, will eventually regenerate to its maximum amount again, increasing every eight hours, assuming it is not raided in that time. The bounty is completely separate to any gold or renown you earn by stealing from the hoard itself, i.e. taking the bounty will not earn renown, only the amount of treasure specified in the bounty. If the dragon does wake up, no gold is stolen, and the dragon may eat none, some, or all of the raiding party. If the raider is eaten by the dragon, or fails a room that is lethal, then instead of being incapacitated, it will die. After the raid, you will not be able to use that raider again. However, you can revive them by paying half of their original cost. Once they are revived, they will not have any more stat reductions. Note that it takes just as much gold to revive than to heal a handicapped raider. In addition to the gold amount and chance of waking the dragon, the window also displays the renown & treasure rewarded if the party makes a successful steal. Both values, renown and treasure, are based on the amount of gold. Every 10 gold earns 1 renown. Treasure is also derived from gold, but its a bit trickier. Each player has a personal conversion rate based on both raiding and defence success ratios. The best rate is 10 gold earns 1 treasure, just like renown. However, some players are closer to the worst rate of 40 gold to 1 treasure, as the penalty to this "hidden stat" is harsh, and its recovery is difficult. Sometimes, the amount of gold one can take is limited, on the grounds that "your raiders cant carry that much". You can find how much gold each raider can steal in the Raiders section. Actions/Options When in a raid, there are always several possible actions. Advance Order your raider to engage the monster in combat. This option appears when a monster is found. The raider's Sneak is rolled against the monster's Detect first, and the winner of the roll will make another roll of its own Attack against the raider's Defence. If the attacker wins, the fight ends. If the defender wins, he then becomes the attacker and rolls his Attack against the opponent's Defence. This carries on until one attacker wins. Disarm Order your raider to disarm the trap. This option appears in place of the Advance option when encountering traps. First, the raider rolls his Sneak against the trap's Detect to see if the raider is detected. If the raider is not detected, the trap is disarmed. If the raider is detected, the raider rolls his Dodge against the trap's Snare. If the raider wins the roll, the trap is disarmed. If not, the raider will be incapacitated, trapped, or killed in some cases. Continue Order your unit not to use a special ability, i.e. an Orc Shaman's Offering special ability Charge Order your raider to engage the monster in combat. This is identical to Advancing, except that the raider loses 1 Defence and gains 1 Attack for the duration of the fight, and always gets detected. You try charging and sneaking at the same time and see how well you do! Flee Order your raider to attempt to leave the room. The monster in the room will not be defeated. You can send in another raider or find another way around the monster. If the raider attempts to flee he first has to survive the monsters attack. If he survives the raider's Dodge is rolled against the opponent's Snare. If the raider is successful, he escapes, as though the player had never went into that room, except that its contents will be revealed. If the raider fails to dodge the monster gets another attack, until either the raider is incapacitated/killed or the raider escapes. Special Ability Some raiders and some dungeon rooms have special abilities. There are two types of special abilities: active and passive. Active abilities require the use of this button to activate, and usually are single-use, but there are exceptions. Passive abilities are constantly in effect, and does not require any action to be taken. All dungeon room special abilities are passive. Raiders Raiders can be classified into roughly five categories. Each category matches the strategy you should be employing the raider in. Matching the raiders 2 highest stats with the category below should give you an idea of how to use them. *Brute Strength - & These raiders are the slayers of monsters. They are often your best bet to take out any monster, but are especially good at slaying monsters who have high detect or snare and low combat stats. These raiders are typically very weak to traps of any kind, so be careful when leading with them. :Examples: Orc Warrior, Ogre Thug, Cave Troll, Mercenary Knight, Ogre Brute, Black Knight, Sorceress *First Strike - & These raiders strike a balance between slaying monsters and beating traps. Their strategy for beating monsters is to sneak up on them and win on the first hit. As such, they are best slaying monsters with low detect and defence. For traps, they again use their sneakiness, dodging isn't often a strong point. As you might imagine, if they are detected, whether by monster or trap, these raiders are almost certainly done for. They are weak to rooms with high detect and stone golems. :Example: Beastman, Orc Blademaster, Dark Elf Assassin *Scout - & Scouts strike a balance between monsters and traps, but also flee from monsters better than any other type. When confronted with a trap, Scouts depend on their dodge to get by, often their sneak is much lower. For traps with lower snare than detect, this is a very good strategy. When confronted with a monster, you can choose between fleeing or fighting. Unless the monster has good snare, this raider is good at shrugging off the hit and running to let another raider have a shot. This is a good raider to lead with. Mostly scouts will flee from battle and switch to a brute strength (see above) to deal with the monsters :Examples: Saurus Slink, Goblin Scout, Ranger of the North *Trap Disarmer - & These raiders are how you get past traps. These raiders are typically very weak to monsters of any kind, so be careful when leading with them. :Examples: Saurus Spawn, Thief, Spy, Daemonette *Balanced - , , , These raiders have similar levels of all four stats. Each individual stat is lower then that of a raider at a similar price, so the total number of all four stats is roughly equal. :Examples: Goblin Runt, Saurus Warrior, Priest, Chaos Champion *Special When a raider doesn't fit in one of the other categories, or its stats are very low by comparison, it often has a special ability designed to make up for it. These special abilities are often good enough to be the only reason you'd bring in such a raider. :Examples: Witch, Dryad, Dwarf Renegade, Enchantress, Berserker, Zealot When a raider has a stat lowered by a dungeon room monster, it can be healed to full condition by paying half the original cost. If the raider gets killed by a dungeon room monster or the dragon, it can also be revived at the same price. There are 30 different raiders to choose from to make your raiding party. Raiders in italics can only be purchased and used by members. Only 8 raiders can be in your stable at any one time, and only 4 can be taken into a raid itself. "Charging orb" means this raider is only available when one or more orbs are charging. Once the orb(s) is/are charged, this raider isn't available anymore until new orbs are charging. Charging an orb requires a minimum of 750 renown. Gold stealable is classified based on the current stat of a raider. A dead raider reaching hoard room cannot take any gold. The gold stealable by a raider is the sum of all four stats times 100. For example, a goblin runt with 0 attack can only take 300 gold. (Goblin runt cannot reach 0 defense as that will instead kill it.) Dungeon Rooms There are 30 different dungeon rooms to choose from to guard your dungeon. These rooms are meant to prevent other raiding parties from reaching your hoard room. Rooms in italics can only be purchased and used by members. "Charging orb" means this room is only available when one or more orbs are charging. Once the orb(s) is/are charged, this room isn't available anymore until new orbs are charging. Charging an orb requires a minimum of 750 renown. Dungeons have a total of 49 rooms, with 4 entrances and a hoard room in the centre that cannot have a room built on it. The other rooms can have rooms built on them. The hoard room always has 2 entrances leading into it, except in unlikely cases of having 3 entrances. The 'default dungeon', what the player starts off with or has after an orb of mastery charge, is empty save for a few low level traps i.e. Giant Rats, Snakes, Pits and Rot Worms. If a room is built upon an existing room, the former room will be refunded for half its original price, however a profit cannot be made in doing so. Orbs of Mastery Orbs of Mastery require one week to activate. If you charge multiple orbs at the same time then they will activate one week after you bought the first. The force of an orb activation changes the layout of your Dungeon, replacing its monsters and traps with a default dungeon (i.e. with a few snakes, rot worms, giant rats and pits). Any raiders in the stable are also lost. The effect is permanent on the account. The price of each type of orb is raised with each orb of that type you purchase, and each orb has several levels which the effects will stack on. For every new orb of the same type that a player buys, the Orb will increase in cost by 10% of the original price, so 2 Orbs of Preservation would cost 250 + 275 treasure, 3 would cost 250 + 275 + 300 treasure and so on. Players keep access to any unlocked rooms and raiders after any reset. Rooms and raiders with the "Charge Orb" requirement require an orb to be charging to purchase. After reset, these will be unlocked but inaccessible until you start charging another orb. *Limits only apply to free players. Members can charge unlimited Orbs of Mastery.Dungeon Assault - More Info Note: Once you charge 100 Orbs of War, even as a member, there is no benefit to buy any more. *For information on how much treasure you will lose in relation to how many orbs of preservation you charged, see this page. *Orbs of War have no practical use after 100 orbs have been bought. See this page. Titles Completing some requirements will unlock a title the player can use alongside his or her name, and once selected the title will appear on the Dragons & Raids list with your name. Achievements Trivia *Dungeon Assault is currently the on FunOrb. * This game is the first game on FunOrb to change the user's cursor when playing the game. * This is the only multiplayer game that has no lobby, and does not show your friends list / ignore list, etc. * You can always successfully steal gold, even with +50% penalty and 100% chance of waking dragon selected. This is probably used to stop people making accounts to get free renown by failing to raid their main account. * The English intro was read by Mod Korpz, Head of FunOrb.FunOrb forums - "Which Mod read the intro?" thread *When the new dungeon assault dungeon designer first came out, both the confirm and cancel button tooltips said "Exit without saving". *When the runes going around the edges of the logo are translated, starting at the left and going clockwise, it reads: "gibbendueafnaeieinulteiagreatgam" (this text is hidden from view by the title) "raptardbebetteritiititeidfaeidf". You find the words, "A great game", and "Tard! Be better!". However, this may be coincidental. *In the French version of Dungeon Assault, more titles are available due to the fact that there are more male and female variants of titles. *While the banshee tooltip says '-2 Attack', it really only takes away one, as the description at the bottom says. *Unlike other multiplayer FunOrb games such as Arcanists, the list of Dragons of Renown does not distinguish paying members from free players, making it difficult for higher-ranked free players to raid successfully as they are always at a disadvantage to members' dungeons. *Your ratio of treasure to gold stolen when raiding is reset from 1 to 10 when your dungeon is reset by an orb of mastery. *On the 3rd September 2009, the game received an achievement expansion. *This is currently the game with the most achievements worth 10 Orb Coins and 1000 Orb Points, in a total of 7. *When you quit out of Dungeon Assault and then go check the hiscores and ratings out-of-game, you'll be directed to the 'Dungeon Assault' Ratings page. Along the left side is the column of games for single-player hiscores and multiplayer ratings, but Dungeon Assault does not appear there. This can be recreated also via URL manipulation. *You can no longer use the mouse wheel to look through the Achievements in-game. References de:Kerkersturm Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games